Malfoy's Hole
by Lemony D. Snicket
Summary: Malfoy goes to CGL but what awaits him? will he make friends? will the boys treat him like dirt? will the boys just bear him up? and why is he suddenly thinking of Hermione? THIS IS MY 1ST HPHOLES CROSSOVER NO FLAMES PLEASE! this could turn into a romanc
1. Default Chapter

Malfoy's hole  
  
It was a hot summer day as Malfoy stepped out of the hot bus he'd been riding for less then an hour. He looked around why in the hell do I have to be here, again? He thought to himself. As he walked in to an air- condescended room he noticed a man eating sunflower seeds, but he wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"I've seen worse" Malfoy said to himself and sat down.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" said the man as he spat out this sunflower seed and then looked at him "what kind of name is that?" He asked him because it sounded strange to him  
  
"Well, it means..." he started to say "wait a minute, what am I talking about?! That's just what my parents named me, OKAY?!" he said very angry at that point "My name is Mr. Sir, when you speak to me you are to call me by that name, that clear?"  
  
"Yep" Malfoy said to him  
  
"Follow Me," he said as he led him to a room, he threw some boots on the floor and said (A/N: all you Malfoy fan's are going to love me for this) "undress" he said handing him some cloths  
  
"Excuse me?" he said shocked "undress? In front of you? Ewe I don't want to do that" he said sticking his tongue out  
  
"Okay fine, do it in the tent" Mr. Sir said to him  
  
As soon as he said that a man with sun block on his nose came in and said "Draco Malfoy, I'm your consoler, Mr. Pendanski, I want you to know that you may have done some bad things in your life, but that does not make you a bad kid" Mr. Pendanski said to him "I respect you, Draco Malfoy"  
  
He just laughed and said, "If you start that touchy-felling crap I'm flying outta here"  
  
As he walked out he said, "You'll be in D-tent D stands for diligent," he said "there's the mess hall, there's the wreak room, there's the showers, and there's the wardens cabin over there, that's the one rule at camp green lake do not upset the warden"  
  
"Yeah, well he's going to be upset when he meets me!" Malfoy said with a grin  
  
"Hm, Draco, -" Mr. Pendanski started to say but Malfoy cut him off  
  
"Call me Malfoy, please," he said  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, I hate-"  
  
"Hey mom, whose the..." X-ray asked but Malfoy stared at him "... I mean whose this?"  
  
"Rex, Alan, this is Drac- Malfoy, he'll be in D-tent"  
  
Malfoy just rolled his eyes what idiots! He thought  
  
As he walked into the tent he saw to other boys lying in they're cot.  
  
"Which one was Brian's cot?" he asked. Twitch had been in the hospital for months, because he was trying to hot-wire a car and he got himself shocked, he could barley talk, when the D-tent boys came to visit him.  
  
"Twitch slept here," X-ray said to him, Malfoy flopped down on his bed, as he unpacked his things he found a picture of Hermione. 


	2. Yellow spotted Lizards

Malfoy's hole  
  
It was a hot summer day as Malfoy stepped out of the hot bus he'd been riding for less then an hour. He looked around why in the hell do I have to be here, again? He thought to himself. As he walked in to an air- condescended room he noticed a man eating sunflower seeds, but he wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"I've seen worse," Malfoy said to himself and sat down.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," said the man as he spat out this sunflower seed and then looked at him "what kind of name is that?" He asked him because it sounded strange to him  
  
"Well, it means," he started to say "wait a minute, what am I talking about?! That's just what my parents named me, OKAY?!" he said very angry at that point  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir, when you speak to me you are to call me by that name, that clear?"  
  
"Yep" Malfoy said to him what an idiot I can't take orders from a Muggle! My father will hear 'bout this!  
  
"Follow Me," he said as he led him to a room, he threw some boots on the floor and said (A/N: all you Malfoy fan's are going to love me for this) "undress," he said handing him some cloths  
  
"Excuse me?" he said shocked "undress? In front of you? I don't want to do that" he said sticking his tongue out  
  
"Okay fine, do it in the tent," Mr. Sir said to him  
  
As soon as he said that a man with sun block on his nose came in and said, "Draco Malfoy, I'm your consoler, Mr. Pendanski, I want you to know that you may have done some bad things in your life, but that does not make you a bad kid," Mr. Pendanski said to him "I respect you, Draco Malfoy"  
  
He just laughed and said, "If you start that touchy-felling crap I'm flying outta here"  
  
As he walked out he said, "You'll be in D-tent D stands for diligent," he said "there's the mess hall, there's the wreak room, there's the showers, and there's the wardens cabin over there, that's the one rule at camp green lake do not upset the warden"  
  
"Yeah, well he's going to be upset when he meets me!," Malfoy said with a grin  
  
"Hm, Draco, -" Mr. Pendanski started to say but Malfoy cut him off  
  
"Call me Malfoy, please," he said  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, I hate-,"  
  
"Hey mom, whose the..." X-ray asked but Malfoy stared at him "... I mean whose this?"  
  
"Rex, Alan, this is Drac- Malfoy, he'll be in D-tent"  
  
Malfoy just rolled his eyes what idiots! He thought  
  
As he walked into the tent he saw to other boys lying in they're cot.  
  
"Which one was Brian's cot?," he asked. Twitch had been in the hospital for months, because he was trying to hot-wire a car and he got himself shocked, he could barley talk, when the D-tent boys came to visit him.  
  
"Twitch slept here," X-ray said to him, Malfoy flopped down on his bed, as he unpacked his things he found a picture of Hermione.  
  
X-ray couldn't help but look at the picture of her and ask him "whose that? Your Girlfriend?!"  
  
He paused and thought do I really like Hermione? I mean she is soo pr- wait a minute what am I saying you don't love that stupid mudblood  
  
"Huh what-," he asked  
  
"I said 'whose that? Your girlfriend?!,'" X-ray repeated what he had said  
  
He looked at the picture of her and thought for a minute and said, "Ew, no! Why would a mudblood be my girlfriend?," he asked him  
  
"You tell me," X-ray said to him  
  
Later Malfoy felt his skin burring as he stick his shovel in the hard dirt.  
  
"You call this fun?!" he asked, all the boys stare at him except Stanley and Zero  
  
"Do- don't listen, Zero" Stanley whispered to Zero, Zero nodded  
  
"I mean Why in the hell would we wanna be out here working in the hot sun and getting Damn blisters on our hands?!" all the other boys where silent Damn b*tchs  
  
It took Malfoy a half an hour to take his shower because the water would always shut off when he was washing his hair. While Malfoy was getting ready to go back to the tent he spotted a YSL (yellow spotted lizard) Zigzag had told him about those just that day and about how you could die if you get biting by one and he also told him about Barf Bag and how he got bitten by a scorpion just last year. Malfoy just looked at it and said, "Vermin" and he kept walking he looked back the YSL was following him, he sighed and took out this wand and blasted it and made his way to the tent. 


End file.
